


Queens

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Badass, Evil, F/F, Good and Evil, Kings & Queens, Leadership, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, POV Lesbian Character, Revenge, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some old faces return to take down the newly elected Queen.





	1. Return

On the outskirts of the Kingdom of Kami no kuni, a small mouse ran across the flat planes. Unknow to it, a snake was closing in on it, but just as it was about to strike, a large “BOOM!” filled the air, and sent both creatures scurrying away to safety. The hellish sound erupted from a red portal that was filled with the never-ending screamed of the damned.

A furry, clawed hand was the first thing to emerge, then the rest of Coyote. “Ah,” he breathed in through his nose, “fresh air! I never thought I’d miss you so much!”

”Move it, Coyote!” Alexander and General Black ordered, simultaneously. Both men pushed Coyote to the ground as they ran out into the warm summer night, kissing the dirt.

”Man! Is it great to be out of Hell!” Alexander jumped to his feet.

”Agreed!” Black joined him in a dance of joy.

”Hey, idiots!” A voice bellowed.

”Yes sir!” Both men froze mid-dance.

”As much as I would _love_ to watch you two make complete jackasses of yourself,” Nicholas walked into view from the portal, “we have plan to keep in order.”

The three all crowded around the portal.

”Now, I bet you’re wondering why I,” Nicholas paused to take a prideful stance, “the wise and powerful Lord of Hell, the king of the underworld, the-“

”Get on it with it!” Coyote barked. “I’d rather be burning in the flames then listen to you jerk yourself off.”

Nicholas glared daggers at Coyote, but with an awkward cough, continued. “As I was saying, you three have been graciously chosen by me to get me the fuck out of her.”

”And how do we do that, oh-so-wise lord of Hell?” Coyote asked, sarcastically.

”Simple,” Nicholas said. “Sacrifices. And a lot of them.”

”So we just need to kill a lot of people?” A sadistic grin grew on Coyote’s face. “Oh, now doesn’t that sound splendid.”

”Drop the stupid grin, mutt,” Nicholas spat. “I can’t have you murdering all willy nilly.”

”Then you picked the wrong beast for this job,” Coyote spat back.

”Then I guess I’ll send you back, then,” Nicholas threatened. “Come on, Coyote. I know even a monster like you could barley stand all that torture.”

Coyote and Nicholas eyes each other down, but eventually, Coyote’s gaze broke.

”What do want me to do?” Coyote asked.

”Not you, the three of you.” Nicholas motioned towards the rest of the group. “You three will be the harbingers of my return,” he tossed a small green orb through the portal, “with this.”

Alexander picked up the small object, and inspected it. “What is it?”

”That, my friends, is what you’ll use to bring me back,” Nicholas said, coldly. “It will give you the sacrifices you desire.”

”What do you want us to do with it?” Black asked.

”It’s the New Years down in that rat’s nest of a kingdom,” Nicholas explained. “You sneak into the room where they keep the ball, and placed that on the bottom of it. When the Ball drops, boom.” He simulated an explosion with his hands. “All of Kami no kuni will be dead, their souls damned to allow me to return from the Hell of my own making.”

Black and Alexander gulped.

“You want us to...condemn millions to Hell?” Alexander asked, hesitant.

”Count me in!” Coyote rasied his hand, a maddening grin on his face. “Why didn’t you just say we’d be doing this before?”

”Glad to have you on board,” Nicholas snarked, he sent a threatening glare towards Alexander and Black. “You two better put a lid on your reservations about this plan. You got a problem? Just step back through, and I’ll toss you back into Hell!”

”No sure!” Alexander shook his head.

”No problem at all, sir!” Black agreed.

”Good, lots has changed in this world, gentlemen,” Nicholas said with a sigh. “Our enemies are even more powerful then they were before.”

”What do you mean?” Alexander asked.

”I’m sure the torture made it rather hard to think straight, but it’s been five years,” Nicholas’ face contorted into rage, “and guess who just became queen.”

* * *

Alessa looked out to the kingdom Kami no kuni. No, her new kingdom. A tear ran down her face as she wept.

”I did Mom...Dad...I got to be Queen,” Alessa said, locking to the sky. “I only wish...I only wish this was our kingdom.”

”Alessa?” A voice called out from the bedroom

Alessa felt an arm wrap around her body. ”I’m okay, love.” She placed a gentle hand on Lola’s.

”You’re crying.” Lola turned Alessa, so she was facing her, and wiped a tear away. “What’s wrong?”

Alessa shook her head. “These are happy tears, I assure you.”

”Get some rest, please.” Lola hugged her. “We have a lot of planning to make sure Kami no kuni‘s New Year’s Celebrations goes off like any others.”

”Of course.” Alessa nodded, wiping the last of her tears away. “Just give me a minute, and I’ll go straight to bed.”

”You better, Queen Alessa,” Lola said in a joking manner.

”Queen Lola, you seem to have forgotten that we are equal in power,” Alessa joked. “Will have to remind you now, or when I slip into bed?”

”As much as I would love for you to remind me in bed, I’ll take now,” Lola said, chuckling. “Like I said, we both need sleep.”

”Fair enough,” Alessa said. “Good night, Lola. I love you.”

Lola smiled. “I love you, too.” She slipped under the covers of their shared bed, and quickly fell into sleep.

Alessa looked out into the night, and saw a red flash of light in the distance. She frowned, something didn’t feel right.

”Lola’s right, I just...need to get some sleep,” Alessa said, as she began to slowly make her way towards her bed, never taking her eyes off of where the flash came from. She looked to Lola, her beautiful sleeping face silently beckoned Alessa to join her sleep. “I’m sorry, love.” Alessa ran a hand through Lola’s hair before running towards their balcony, jumping off over the rail, and taking flight.

* * *

”Really...Alessa and Lola are running this popsicle stand, now?” Alexander looked towards the kingdom, and spotted something in the distance. “What the...” he squinted at it.

”Wait...who the heck is Alessa?” Black asked.

”Yeah, I’m curious,” Coyote said.

”Did you dumbasses ever pay attention to the world before you died?” Nicholas asked, annoyed. “She’s the one that killed you both! Well...assited in killing you, in Coyote’s case.”

”That little witch!” Coyote began to foam at the mouth in rage. “She’s the reason I was sent to Hell! She stopped me from my having my fun! I’ll end her for this! Kill her family in front of her stupid eyes!”

As the object got closer, Alexander widened his eyes in fright. “Uh...guys!”

”Calm down you idiot!” Nicholas hissed. “Keep a lid on the killing, Coyote.”

”Why?!” Coyote asked in rage.

”Because I need this plan carried out quickly and efficiently,” Nicholas said. “Once the plan is complete, and I am freed, you can slaughter who you please.”

”Guys!” Alexander shouted as Alessa got closer.

”Wait, so what’s the deal here?” Coyote asked.

”As I said before, once the sacrifices have been made, I’ll be free,” Nicholas explained. “I’ll turn the word into a walking Hell-scape, where the sinful will be allowed to partake in whatever twisted acts they desire, while the good and righteous will suffer in agony for all eternity.”

”Sounds like my kind of world,” Coyote said.

”Then be a good little dog, and-“

”Guys!” Alexander shouted.

”What?!” Both Coyote and Nicholas shouted, simultaneously. Their anger turned to fear when they saw what caused Alexander to shout.

Alessa. She was holding Black by his mouth, and Alexander from his ankle, hanging him upside down.

”Shit...how much of that did you hear?” Nicholas asked.

”Enough,” Alessa said.

”Guys, run on three!” Nicholas shouted.

”Wait...what?” Coyote shot a worried glance towards Nicholas.

”One, two, Three!” Nicholas threw a spark towards the ground, and blinding flash of light filled the area.

”Ah!” Alessa screamed as she dropped both Alexander and Black.

”Perfect!” Coyote went in for the kill.

”Forget it, you idiot!” Nicholas spat. “Even while blind, she’s too strong! Just go!”

Coyote looked as Alessa struggled on the ground, and growled angrily to himself. “Get up!” He picked up both Alexander and Black, and ran off, his werewolf abilities allowing to get all three of them out of the area long before Alessa’s sight returned.

”I hope you enjoyed the peace while you had it, Alessa,” Nicholas mocked. “Once I’m back, I’ll see to it you and your worthless wife are suffering for all time.”

”No!” Alessa shot a ran blast at Nicholas, who closed the portal before it could make contact. She kept shooting around blindly until she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. Alessa laud there until her sight returned. She got to her feet, and looked around for Coyote, Alexander, and Black, but all three had long since escaped. “Damn!”


	2. The Plan

“I want increased security at the New Year’s party!” Alessa barked. “I want every guard in this kingdom on high alert  to make sure not a hair is out of place!”

”Yes, my Queen.” The lead guard, Madison, bowed. “It will be done.”

”Good...thank you,” Alessa said, calming down ever so slightly.

Madison got to her feet, and walked out of the throne room, leaving Alessa and Lola to ponder.

”I think we should cancel,” Alessa said. “It’s too dangerous.”

”Impossible.” Lola shook her head. “The people of Kami no kuni have never canceled their New Year’s celebration, even in the face of threats.”

”I see.” Alessa didn’t hide her frustration, letting out an angry groan.

”Didn’t you say that one of the men Nicholas brought back was Coyote?” Lola asked. “Maybe we should call the Turner Sisters? They took him out in the first place, and I’m sure they’d jump at the opportunity to help stop The Devil.”

”Man, I haven’t seen those two since...” Alessa shook her head, not wanting to talk about Phillip. “You’re right, I should give them a call.”

* * *

Alexander and Black were far from the most intelligent evil that walked the Earth, but both men lead an army for a reason. While barley able to keep a conversation, both were high level planners, which is why Nicholas chose them.

”So, you and I are going to be the ones who place the orb on the Ball,” Black said.

”Coyote is good for a distraction,” Alexander said. “I say we send him out to kill a New Year’s party or something, that will take all of the attention off of us, or at least enough for us to plant the orb on the Ball, undetected.”

”Okay, sounds like a plan!” Black nodded.

”Great! At this rate, our plan will go off without a hitch!” Alexander beamed in happiness. “Right Coyote?”

”Uh...” Black joined Alexander in looking around their hideout. “Where the fuck is he?!”

”I think we were so busy planning we didn’t see him leave,” Alexander said. “Oh...I really hope he’s not doing anything stupid!”

”Same here, our plan is going to work!” Black exclaimed in worry.

* * *

It was night when Coyote arrived at the Turner residence, the full moon shining on the roof he stood on, bathing him a blue glow. The house hadn’t changed much since his death, and he could smell both sisters inside.

”Good,” Coyote rasped, “I’ll kill them, then head back. In and out, Coyote. In and out.”

Coyote hung his head over the edge of the roof, allowing him to see through the window of the kitchen. Luna and Serenata were sitting across from one another, eating dinner. He was disgusted to see the sisters smiling and getting along, feeling all his work to ruin Luna go to waste. That’s when the phone rang.

”I got it.” Luna got up and walked to the phone, and Coyote froze when he saw it.

Luna had an arm. Not just any arm, but robotic, metal arm. It was white, with blue lights that showed it was activated.

”No fucking way,” Coyote whispered to himself.

”Hello?” Luna picked up the phone. After a few minutes of silence, her eyes widened. “What?! N-no...”

”What?” Serenata turned to her sister, concerned.

”We’ll he right over,” Luna said before hanging up.

”Luna, what’s wrong?” Serenata asked. “Who was that?”

”It was Alessa, again,” Luna answered, stunned. “A group of men...they somehow escaped Hell and...Coyote was one of them.”

”Oh God...no.” Serenata widened her eyes.

”We have to go!” Luna exclaimed. “He’s planning something big with two others, something about sacrificing an entire kingdom!”

”I’ll get our things,” Serenata said with a nod. She ran towards their bedroom, leaving Luna to sit in their kitchen, stunned.

”I need some air.” Luna walked over to the window.

”Shit!” Coyote hissed at himself as he pulled his head from over the roof’s edge.

Luna opened the window, and almost immediately froze. She sniffed the air, and gritted her teeth. After getting her bearings, Lune opened the window, crawled out, and stood in her and Serenata’s back yard. She stared at the moon, before turning to look Coyote dead in his eyes.

”Hey,” Luna said, casually.

”How did you-“ Coyote began in confusion.

”Things have changed, Coyote,” Luna said. “Lots of things. Want me to show you?”

”I saw the arm, already.” Coyote gave Luna a wicked grin. “I’ll gladly tear that one off, too.”

”That’s not the only thing that changed,” Luna said, closing her eyes. That’s when her body began to grow, yellow fur covered of her form as she stayed on her high-legs.

”Wait...no...” Coyote didn’t hide his shock.

”Surprise!” Luna looked up to him. “I’m a pure blooded werewolf!”

”That’s impossible!” Coyote shouted. “Pure blooded werewolves are born! They  can’t be made!”

”Guess you thought wrong.” Luna asked her robotic arm at Coyote, who promptly froze in shock when the hand cocked back, and a canon ball fired at him.

”Shit!” Coyote jumped from the roof, the canon sending him flying from the blast.

Coyote landed on the ground, and was tackled by Luna before he could get up. “What are you planning?!”

”Fuck you!” Coyote spat. “Why did you even outfit your arm to do that?!”

”Watched a little too much Berserk,” Luna snarked, then twisted Coyote’s arm until a snap caused his him to cry out. “Talk.”

”Fuck!” Coyote cried. “Fine! The ball drop! We’re planting an orb that will destroy the whole kingdom!”

”There ya go, was that so-“ Luna was cut off by a shot ringing out and her getting nicked in the shoulder by a bullet.

Coyote looked to see Alexander and Black, the former holding a smoking gun. “You guys?”

”Move your ass, idiot!” Black shouted.

Coyote shot to his feet, and grabbed both men. By the time Luna had recovered, they were gone.

”Luna?!” Serenata ran outside. “What happened?!”

”Coyote...he was outside,” Luna said. “He got away, but I know what they’re planning.”

”What is it?” Serenata asked.

”I’ll explain everything in the car,” Luna said. “We need to inform Queen Alessa, immediately.”


	3. The Party

“I-I can’t...she can’t...” Coyote whispered to himself as Alexander and Black dragged him back into their base. “That bitch just beat me...ME!”

”I assure you, Coyote.” Nicholas appeared to the three in the same red portal. “Whatever you have going on with  that bitch is the least of your problems.”

”Wha...?” Coyote was too stunned to listen.

”Give me one good reason I shouldn’t drag you back down here with me?” Nicholas asked in rage. “You have our entire plan away!”

”How do you know that?” Coyote asked.

”You honestly didn’t think I’d be keeping tabs on you morons?” Nicholas asked, bitterly. “All the good that did!”

”Sir,” Alexander stood between Nicholas and Coyote, “if I may say. Coyote is a very integral part of the plan, we still need him.”

Nicholas glared at the both of them, Alexander giving him a pleading smile. He rolled his eyes. “Ugh, fine! Count yourself lucky, mutt!”

“The plan is unchanged,” Alexander said.

”What?! Why?!” Nicholas shouted. “I’m not sure if you noticed, but Alessa is about to get the information on exactly how this plan will go!”

”Yes, but trust me, we can still pull this off,” Alexander assured.

”You better,” Nicholas eyes glowed red with rage, “because the second you three are brought back to me with no sacrifices, I’ll be cooking up a new special form of torture for all of you!”

”We won’t let you down,” Black said, fearfully.

”For your sake.” Nicholas closed the portal, leaving all three men alone.

* * *

”You don’t think they’d be stupid enough to still try the plan?” Luna asked.

”I remember him well, Alexander was never the brightest man,” Alessa explained. “If he’s in charge of this operation in anyway, he’ll stick to his plan.”

“So what do we do?” Serenata asked.

”We wait, lure them into a false sense of security, then pull the rug out from under them when they believe the plan will go in there favor,” Alessa said.

”Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Luna asked.

Alessa nodded. “Yes, I am sure.”

Madison ran up the the three. “My Queen, New Year’s planning has been complete, and no sign of the men you worried about.”

”Madison, I have good news and bad news,” Alessa said. “Bad news is, the men are still going to enact their plan. Good news, however, we know exactly what that plan is, and how to stop without disrupting this great kingdom’s celebration.”

”I’ll do whatever I can to protect this kingdom,” Madison said with a nod.

”I know you will.” Alessa smiled at her, before turning to Luna and Serenata. “This is Madison Wilson, a loyal soldier who has worked her way up chief of security.”

”Please to meet you both, I hope we can stop whatever these madmen are planning.” Madison held out her hand, allowing Serenata to shake it.

”Serenata Turner, and this is my sister...” Serenata trailed off when she saw Luna staring at Madison. “Sis...you okay?”

Luna blinked, then shook her head. “Yeah...I’m fine.” She shook Madison’s hand. “Luna Turner.”

”Please to meet you...” Madison said, shaking Luna’s hand.

”Alright, now that we all met one another, let’s put this plan to counter their plan in action!” Alessa exclaimed.

* * *

Luna and Serenata sat amogst the party goers. The building they were in was across the from the ball drop, and was the only place holding a New Year’s party.

”Been so long since I’ve been to a social gathering,” Luna said. “I haven’t been to one since...my wedding.”

“Hey, are you okay?” Serenata asked.

Luna looked Serenata dead in her eyes. “Serenata...I think I’m in love.”

”With Madison? Yeah, I guessed,” Serenata said in a joking manner.

”Serenata.” Luna stared at Serenata.

”Sorry.” Luna shrinked back. “Hey, if you like her...then why do you-“

”I can’t just replace Beatrice and Katie!” Luna snapped. “I shouldn’t...be feeling this way.”

”Luna, this is all a part of moving on,” Serenata assured. “You’re not replacing Beatrice or Katie, you’re keeping them in your heart while still finding love.”

”This doesn’t feel right.” Luna looked at her hands.

”Hey, I’m here.” Serenata placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “We’ll figure something out.”

”Thanks Serenata, you always know what to-“ Luna cut herself off when a familiar smell filled the air.

”Luna?” Serenata asked as Luna shot to her feet.

”Coyote,” Luna whispered as screams filled the room.

Serenata got to her feet as Luna changed into her wolf form. Both women ran to the front of the Ballroom, and found Coyote ripping innocent people to shreds.

”You’re all dying a bit to quick for my tastes, but it’s been too long since I killed, so I’ll take it!” Coyote lifted a man by his neck.

”Coyote!” Luna shouted, getting his attention.

”Luna!” Coyote gave her a big, toothy grin.

”Let him go!” Luna ordered.

”Gladly!” Coyote snapped the man’s neck before tossing him to the ground.

”No!” Luna shouted.

”What?” Coyote shrugged. “You didn’t say he needed to be alive!”

Luna gritted her teeth. “You ready, sis?”

Serenata loaded her pistol with silver rounds. “Always.”

* * *

”We have a werewolf in the ballroom!” A frantic voice cried over the walkie-talkie. “I repeat, we have a werewolf in the ballroom!”

Alexander and Black listened in from the radio of a guard they killed.

”All forces move to the ballroom,” the voice ordered.

Alexander shut off the radio. “Told you this would work!”

”Let’s plant the orb!” Black gave Alexander a thumbs up.

The two were in the tower the ball was being prepared in. Before the people would set the ball to drop, both would place the orb on its bottom, when it was crushed, the kingdom would be destroyed.

”I knew everything would go according to-“ Black walked into the room and was surrounded by guards.

”Oh...fuck...” Alexander said, dumbfounded. “How...how did-“

”You’re just as incompetent as you always were,” Alessa said amongst the guards.

”Well, I guess it’s a good thing Nicholas gave us a back up plan,” Black said.

”Back up plan?” Alessa cocked an eyebrow.

”Black.” Alexander nodded to Black.

”Alright.” Black’s body began to contort and bones began to snap.

”What is he doing?” Alessa didn’t hide her fear.

”Why, don’t you recognize the powers given to this man by Nicholas?” Alexander asked.

”Open Fire!” Alessa ordered.

Black’s transformation was complete, and he used his tentacles to block every shot.

”Stop!” Alessa ordered. “Madison, you deal with Alexander, I’ll take care of Black.”

”Yes, your highness.” Madison nodded, taking out her sword.

”Come, child of light,” Black mocked.

”Gladly.” Alessa’s eyes glowed white and she flew down to Black tackling him to the ground.

”Yikes!” Alexander began to run towards the ball.

”Stop!” Madison stopped in front of him, sword drawn and in a battle stance. “Drop the orb and turn yourself in, and you will be spared.”

Alexander looked at the orb in his hand. “I would do that, but you have one problem.”

”And what’s that?” Madison asked.

”I am a good thrower!” Alexander threw the orb at the ball, and it stuck to its bottom.

”Fool!” Madison cut him down. “Get the orb off now!”

A group of guards tried to pry it off. “Ma’am it’s stuck!”

”What?!” Madison ran over to them, and tried to cut it with her blade, only for it to snap in her hands.

”We need Alessa to burn it off with her holy magic,” Madison said. “Maybe that will work?”

”Coming through!” Black knocked Alessa away from him, allowing him to charge at the group.

”Stop him!” Madison pulled out her pistol, and her and the guards fired upon Black.

”Not going to work!” Black charged through the group, and pushed the ball throught the wall of the building, sending it falling towards the crowed below.

”No!” Madison shouted in anguish.

”Haha! We wi-“ Black’s boasting was cut off by a hand penetrating his chest. “Oh...” his lifeless body fell to the floor, revealing Alessa.

”My Queen!” Madison exclaimed.

”I got it!” Alessa flew out the window.

* * *

”Did you really think you could be us while ready for you? Luna asked as she stood triumphantly over Coyote’s broken form.

Coyote just laughed. “I was just stalling.”

”For what?” Serenata pushed the barrel of her gun against Coyote’s forehead.

”That!” Coyote pointed out the window, towards the currently falling New Year’s Ball. “Once that hits! All of us will be sent straight to Hell, but I’ll be freed, and I’ll make sure you all suffer!”

”Oh shit!” Serenata ran towards the window, Luna following behind her.

”Wait! Look!” Luna pointed to Alessa, who was desperate chasing after the Ball.

”There’s no way she will catch it!” Coyote shouted, barley hiding his worry as Alessa closed in. “She...she won’t!”

Fate was against him, as the second his finished saying that, Alessa had caught the Ball as it was closing in on the crowd below.

”She caught it!” Luna cheered.

”Yes!” Serenata cried out in relief.

The whole ballroom broke out into cheers as Alessa safely lifted the ball to where it had fallen.

”No!” Coyote’s cry caused the room to fall silent.

”It’s over, Coyote!” Serenata aimed her gun at him.

”You’re all going to die!” Rage overtook Coyote as he charged. “I’ll kill every. Single. One of y-“ his threat was cut off by a well aimed shot to groan from Serenata.

Alessa could hear his screams from the building over a mile away. “What was that?”

As Coyote lied on the ground, gripping his bleed nether regions, Serenata and Luna moved in on him.

”You feel that?” Serenata asked, coldly. “That was for Phillip!”

Coyote looked to Luna, fear in his eyes. “Please...don’t kill me.”

Luna was taken aback by Coyote’s groveling. “This is a lot unlike your previous death, what changed?”

”Five years in Hell,” Coyote said. “Don’t kill me, pl-please! I don’t want to go back!”

Luna let out a maddening chuckle. “Hell? Coyote, that’s what my life was like after what you did to me and so many others.”

”Luna...please!” Coyote returned to his human form.

”What was that you said the last time you die?” Luna asked, sarcastically.

”Luna-“ Coyote didn’t get to finish begging before Luna shoved her claws into his throat.

”That’s right! Good game!” Luna pulled her claws out and snapped his neck.


	4. Epilogue

Nicholas rubbed his temples, his barely concealed rage before the three kneeling before him. “What did I tell you idiots?”

”S-sir...” Alexander began.

”Shut up!” Nicholas shouted. “Repeated to me what I told you!”

”Th-That you would dish out a new form of torture for all of us if we failed,” Black said.

”Good boy.” Nicholas gave him a smirk before kicking Black through a portal, his screams filling the room before silencing when the portal closed. “Coyote.” Nicholas glanced over to him.

”I can-“ Coyote didn’t get the chance to finish before a portal opened under him, and he was dragged into the scorching abyss.

”M-mercy?” Alexander begged.

”Save it, Alexander.” Nicholas pulled Husk to his feet. “I’m sparing you.”

”Really?” Alexander perked up.

”Only...because, despite how much of a worthless dumbass you can be, you’re still a general, and I know this mission failing wasn’t your fault,” Nicholas said.

”It wasn’t Black’s fault, either,” Alexander said.

”Do you want me throw you into the realm of eternal torture?” Nicholas asked.

”No sir!” Alexander squeaked.

”Good!” Nicholas strolled towards his desk and rested his hands against it. “That said, I think relying on human given my incredible powers is a lost cause, I may need to turn to more...powerful...methods.”

”What do you mean, sir?” Alexander asked.

”I’m going to need someone not human to assist me, someone who is just as sadistic, cruel, and remorseless as me,” Nicholas said. “Someone with a knack for manipulating humans, like me. Though he is from a religion only mad men worship.”

”Who is this being?” Alexander asked.

”I’ll properly introduce you to him in time,” Nicholas said. “In the mean time, I need you to plan out another attack on humanity. Do you think you can handle that?”

”I won’t let you down!” Alexander saluted.

”This is your third strike, Alexander.” Nicholas glared him down. “For your sake, you better hope you don’t.”

* * *

Alessa and Serenata shook hands.

”You two did a great job,” Alessa said.

”Only wish we could’ve stopped Coyote from killing half of the party,” Luna said, sadly.

”That’s not your fault,” Alessa assured.

“Still, any life that’s lost on our watch is on our hands,” Luna said, solemnly.

”Foolish. You had no way of knowing that wolf would show up the way he did,” Madison said. “That, and you still saved the rest of the party goers.”

Luna flustered. “Th-Thank you for your kind words, Madison.”

”Thank you for helping us save our kingdom from disaster.” Madison bowed to both Turner sisters before making her leave.

”I really hope I see her again,” Luna said.

”Yeah, but we should be heading back home,” Serenata said with a chuckle.

”Yeah.” Luna stared lovingly at Madison as she walked away, forcing Serenata to drag her away by her flesh arm.

”Well, I’m glad that went well.” Lola wrapped her arm around Alessa’s shoulders. “Queen Alessa has proven herself to be an exceptional leader.”

”Thank you, beloved,” Alessa said. “Though I fear we haven’t heard the last of Nicholas.”

”Whatever that monster throws our way will fall,” Lola assured. “By the way, you wouldn’t mind teaching me how to fight, would you?”

”You wish to fight?” Alessa asked, shocked.

”What? You want all the glory of fighting for this kingdom yourself?” Lola joked.

”Alright love, if that is what you wish.” Alessa pulled Lola into a kiss, shocking her. “That was to test your reflexes.”

”I take it I failed.” Lola looked at her, stunned.

”Unfortunately,” Alessa laughed. “Come, the real training will be in our knights training arena.”

”I hope you won’t go easy on me,” Lola said.

”Love, you are stronger then I.” Alessa looked into Lola’s eyes. “I know I won’t have to.”


End file.
